


A Small Sliver

by Baneberry



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Asphyxiation, Choking, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 08:58:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6073180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baneberry/pseuds/Baneberry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And while Megatron had noticed on a few occasions, it was only until tonight that Magnus's secret fetish finally reared its head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Small Sliver

**Author's Note:**

> Fic for owlcatsandtea on tumblr.

It was their dirty little secret, but over time, the shame had mostly subsided.

There was less hesitation, less fear now compared to the many sessions before. They'd waded these waters and tested them--for now, they were safe. Still, neither Megatron or Magnus entirely kept their guard down when interfacing. But now, at least, they could enjoy it while they did.

As per usual, they met in their spot, somewhere private and away from prying eyes. There'd be a huge scandal on their hands if anyone found out. But Magnus had made sure they were safe--at least, from their own comrades. Megatron was usually always the first to initiate anything intimate and physical; the first to touch, the first to kiss. It didn't bother the former Decepticon, and he found it somewhat cute that Magnus was still a bit prudent. Not that Megatron would tell him that--at least, not with their metaphorical pants down.

Magnus usually went along with whatever Megatron had planned--so far, at least. They played it by ear. But he wasn't unresponsive. Megatron wouldn't come back time and time again if that were the case. Always toward the middle is when Magnus got more demanding, grabbing onto his partner and pushing down, one way or another. It was a nice change of pace, and a welcome form of submission for the ex-tyrant.

And while Megatron had noticed on a few occasions, it was only until tonight that Magnus's secret fetish finally reared its head.

Magnus probably didn't want Megatron to notice, or comment on it, but it was sort of hard to ignore when Magnus always made those lovely, delightful moans and whimpers once Megatron bit into his neck cables, even chewed on them. And the more pressure applied, the louder the response.

Megatron had pushed Ultra Magnus against the wall, straddling his lap. One hand groping at his closed panel, the second stroking along his throat. Magnus's panel slid open instantly, and Megatron couldn't decide which hand had done the trick. Nonetheless, he leaned in, locking Magnus into another deep kiss. Megatron slid up, leaving a travel of lubricant from his channel along Magnus's thigh; he ground down against the exposed pressurized unit between their abdomens.

Magnus wasn't to be outdone, however. He reached around Megatron, one shaky hand finding his channel and pressing two fingers inside. Megatron growled behind grit teeth, but pushed back into the fingers, riding into their gentle thrusting. He took Magnus's unit in hand and pumped twice, causing the blue Autobot's digits to sink in deeper by (welcomed) accident.

Megatron's fingers slid beneath throat cables, pinching, squeezing, occasionally tugging. And slowly but surely, Magnus came undone.

"Nn," Magnus grumbled, leaning into the touch, "h-harder..."

Megatron grinned. He swept in for a kiss, squeezing both unit and an energon cable. Magnus bucked, the combination sending a powerful jolt through his system. But Megatron kept him down, massaging his thumb against the center of Magnus's throat. This got Magnus to open his mouth wider, and Megatron quickly nipped his tongue. The moan vibrated between their lips, and frustrated with only the fingers working inside of him, Megatron rose up and positioned himself.

Magnus vented, taking Megatron by the hips. Once ready, Megatron pushed himself down on the unit, stopping halfway before taking the rest quite easily. It never ceased to amaze Magnus. He felt Megatron clench around him momentarily, the former Decepticon adjusting, getting comfortable. Both bots invented, relaxing; Megatron started rolling his hips, moving in shallow thrusts.

"Now..." Megatron vented, his optics dim and husky. He smiled crookedly, and Magnus was somewhat loathe to admit he looked very handsome. "What should we do... about this?" Megatron placed his hand against Magnus's throat, pushing down.

Magnus swallowed, optics narrowed. "I... What--"

"You don't need to be ashamed," Megatron smirked, grinding down on the unit; Magnus yelped, "bit too late for s-shame, so why start?"

Magnus looked shocked. "I..." He averted his gaze.

Megatron frowned. "Nevermind," he said quietly. He bowed down, gently biting the corner of Magnus's mouth. "You don't--"

Suddenly, Magnus brought Megatron's hand back to his neck, holding it down. He turned and met the ex-Decepticon's optics, sharp and burning and needy. A chill ran down Megatron's backstrut--that look was demanding, and very rarely did Megatron ever feel the need to obey. Magnus had a way of bringing out that... compromising side of him. His smile returned, and with a grunt, Megatron pinned Magnus back against the wall, hand around his throat. He bounced in his lap, working the thick unit inside him in hard pumps.

Magnus vented, hot and heavy. He dug his fingers into Megatron's hips, squeezing tight enough, so close to denting armor. But Megatron only closed his fingers around his neck; he squeezed with the same power, the same desperation. Magnus huffed, mouth open and choking on air; energon supply was cut off, just enough to make him dizzy.

As Magnus's head spun, he started bucking his hips, nearly throwing Megatron from his concentration. Megatron recovered quickly, dug the edges of his fingers into cables. Magnus grunted, a few beads of coolant dribbling from the corners of his mouth. Nonetheless, he leaned into the tight grip, swallowing hard and painfully. Well... not entirely painfully.

"Tsk," Megatron smirked. He lifted, halfway up the unit, then slid back down, trembling. He brought his free hand to Magnus's face, wiping away the drool running down his chin. But the moment Magnus's lips fluttered beneath his fingers... Megatron unceremoniously thrust two fingers inside the blue Autobot's mouth, and Magnus gasped weakly. 

Megatron kneaded the pads of his digits against Magnus's tongue, pushing back nearly to brush with intakes. But he started pumping his fingers in rhythm with Magnus's thrusts, and Magnus finally managed to close his mouth and suckle pitifully on the pair. Megatron's grin widened, and he closed his optics, focusing on the unit, the wet sensation of Magnus's lips around his fingers. His hips twitched with each thrust down, rolling back up as the unit stroked deep-settled nodes.

Wonderful.

Megatron leaned forward, removing his fingers slick with coolant. Magnus vented in strained little whimpers. "Does that... feel good?" Megatron whispered huskily against his lips. Whether it was meant to come off as domineering or actual concern, Magnus could honestly say he appreciated both. But words escaped him right now, his vocalizer nigh-crushed beneath the ex-warlord's hand.

Magnus let out a small noise. He pulled Megatron closer. Megatron smirked, kissing the open, panting mouth. He bit and sucked on his top lip, taking the bottom and worrying it between his teeth. Magnus groaned, his optics briefly fluttering. The ex-tyrant winced; he went to withdraw his hand, but Magnus quickly latched onto it, holding it in place.

Megatron smirked.

They continued on for another ten minutes or so, keeping a steady pace. Megatron could feel his overload fast approaching--ah, to be young again; he didn't have as much stamina as he did in his younger years. But he knew this would be powerful; Magnus never failed to deliver the best overloads, he found.

Megatron picked up speed, and Magnus struggled to hold on.

Megatron went stiff not long after, overload crashing and tumbling through him. Magnus could feel warm transfluid around his unit, still seated inside the ex-Decepticon. 

Megatron slouched back, finally letting Magnus's throat go.

Magnus huffed and coughed, rubbing at his cables. He invented heavily, his fans whirring. It was a quick break; he still had to get off. But, to his surprise, Megatron was dismounting him, wincing as warm channel walls slid free around him.

"Lay down," Megatron ordered.

"Wha--"

Megatron closed his hand around Magnus's throat. "Lay down," he said, more firmly this time. Magnus gulped. He caught a sight of the transfluid and lubricant streaking down Megatron's silver thighs, and his unit twitched and throbbed. Megatron helped slide Magnus out on his back, and once settled, he crawled over the blue Autobot. His hand still clasped tight around Magnus's throat.

Megatron dipped down to kiss the bruised cables. So tender; Magnus shivered. He dragged his lips up the length of the cords and wires, pausing to kiss or even lick a certain pinched spot. He suckled on an energon line, nuzzling his face into the nook of Magnus's shoulder and neck. Magnus exvented, relaxing; he moaned quietly, nuzzling back against those pampering lips.

The ex-tyrant slid his hand down Magnus's chest, finding his unit. Magnus whimpered lowly. Megatron didn't touch, not quite. It wasn't until he found a perfect cable and bit down with damn near all his strength-- Magnus bucked, yelping unexpectedly. His optics nearly burst and short-circuited, a dazzling purple-tinged blue. His gasp was cut short by Megatron's hand, squeezing tighter than ever before. This time allowing no air, no energon to pass, and Magnus nearly went to fight and push him off before dropping his hands.

Megatron hastily grabbed Magnus's unit, stroking it hard. He pulled and tugged and Magnus couldn't make a sound--just gaspy muted whimpers--as he rose into his hands, his top half almost completely pinned down by the grip around his throat.

Still pumping the unit, Megatron pressed down on Magnus, holding him still. He kissed him, tongue easily sliding into his mouth. Magnus could barely close his, but he struggled to reciprocate the kiss. Megatron appreciated the effort nonetheless. Adjusting his hand to expose cables, Megatron slid his mouth down the blue Autobot's chin, to his neck, running his tongue hard and slow up the aforementioned braid of cords.

"Can you say it?" Megatron chuckled, nuzzling his neck. "My name, that is. I wonder..." He twisted his wrist, and Magnus squirmed beneath him. "No, I suppose not."

Magnus closed his optics. He was dizzy, he could hardly think; his HUD warned him of impending injury. He could push Megatron off, he knew; the ex-Decepticon would let him go if he showed resistance or any form of discomfort. But Magnus ignored the warning signs, even as his vision blurred and color flickered in and out between lapses of black and white.

Coolant continued dribbling lightly from the corners of his mouth. Megatron would lick them clean (rather redundant, but), then go back to nibbling on his cables.

But over time, Megatron quickly started spotting the tell-tale signs of Magnus's upcoming overloads. The moments before he climaxed. He timed and paced himself carefully; rough, but not too rough, most of his concentration on the blue Autobot's throat. But as Magnus's fans started picking up, as his thighs began to quiver, as he no doubt made that low, tantalizing growl...

Megatron sunk the edges of his fingers into Magnus's neck, bit down on a cable, and yanked--both on it and the unit in his hand. Magnus about screamed, optics wide; it was a sucker-punch to his gut, mixed with a wave of pleasure that finally pushed him off the edge. He overloaded with a quiet cry, spilling transfluid all over himself and his partner.

Then, with a low sigh, Magnus flopped back against the berth, sinking into its warm, metal surface.

Megatron let his throat go, and sat back, wiping energon from his lips. He watched Magnus cough and sputter, collecting his thoughts from his spinning CPU. "Ah," Megatron smirked, gently fingering the cable he'd chewed on; he'd accidentally broken through the dermal plating, smearing energon on one side of Magnus's neck, "that was not intentional."

Magnus swallowed for the nth time. "Not... nn..." He had to relax, reset his vocalizer.

"Don't talk," Megatron insisted. He climbed off the berth, collecting the nearby rags and cleaning solution. "Quite a fetish you have there, Ultra Magnus. I never would have pegged you for a masochist." Megatron stopped, smirked; he wet the rag with cleaner. "I suppose we all have to be a little masochistic working alongside Rodimus."

Magnus grunted; that might have been an agreement.

Megatron cleaned himself first, wiping away dried transfluid. Magnus perched himself up on an elbow, massaging his sore cables.

"You'll need to see a medic; make sure I didn't crush anything vital. I imagine you'll need a good story before you go."

Magnus stared at him, vocalizer recalibrating. He mouthed something.

Megatron snorted. He wiped some of the transfluid from Magnus's thighs. "Your secret is safe with me," he said, "you've trusted me with so much already, anyway, what's one more thing?"

Magnus wrinkled his nose.

Megatron withdrew his hand. "But..." He hesitated again, his face serious when he finally met Magnus's gaze. "I thank you for... showing such... patience with me. To open yourself as you did, sharing a side of yourself you wouldn't with anyone else. At least, not with many." He invented. "It's... an honor." Truthfully, he didn't know if that was the right word, but... That feeling in his spark was warm and settling and... almost humbling. He'd come so far; at least with one person.

That was still a victory in his book.

Magnus cleared his throat. "Thank... y--. Showing... restraint," he wheezed, his voice a little glitched. "Some, anyw-y."

Megatron sneered. He helped Magnus sit up, until they were face to face. "Next time," he crooned, hooking a throat cable around his finger and pulling Magnus closer, "I won't hold back."

Magnus glowered, but there was no heat or anger in his optics. "I expect much."


End file.
